


whipped

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, But sorta with plot, Filth, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whipped Cream, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: In more ways than one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: tinysparks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much wanted sweet smut, so here it is. :) Kyungsoo is whipped, whips up some meringue, but all Baekhyun wants is to play with whipped cream. ;-; For anyone who expected some *cough* whips, sorry to disappoint this time.

“You’re so whipped.” Kyungsoo attempts to ignore Sehun who’s on speaker phone, currently concentrating on reading the small print in his cracked-open-for-the-first-time cookbook. Okay, technically, Baekhyun’s cookbook. That Kyungsoo had bought him last year in the hopes that Baekhyun would use it. Kyungsoo should have guessed that he’d be the first one to look at it.

The lemon meringue pie is nearly done, the lemon filling prepared, the premade crust heating up in the oven. All that’s left is the meringue, and Kyungsoo curses as he fiddles with the attachment on the stand mixer, finally snapping it on and starting to beat his egg whites, adding in the other ingredients, his mixture satisfactorily forming stiff peaks. Perfect. The glow of accomplishment washes over him as he finishes putting the pie together, setting it on the cooling rack before heading to their bedroom to take a well-deserved nap before Baekhyun comes home.

Kyungsoo is woken from his nap by the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen, rising up like a shot, his first thought being that his perfectly created pie is likely on the ground. But when he ventures out of the bedroom, he sees there is nothing to worry about, just Baekhyun somehow managing to take out half the junk food in their apartment, pouring out a whole bowl of M&Ms, ripping open a bag of chips to dump into another bowl, and snagging a can of whipped cream from the fridge.

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun looks up from where he’s already settled on the couch. “Hi, Kyungsoo. What does it look like? Dinner.” His boyfriend makes an affronted noise when he grabs the bowl of chips out of Baekhyun’s hands. “This isn’t dinner, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo sighs. “Just wait a second for me to whip up some real food.” Baekhyun pouts at him but acquiesces, forfeiting all of his candy and junk food like a petulant child who’s been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“And now for dessert.” Kyungsoo brings over his creation proudly, setting the pie down in the middle of table. But Baekhyun already has the can of whipped cream in one hand, squirting a healthy amount directly into his mouth. “Really, Baekhyun?”

“What? You said dessert.”

“I meant the dessert I _made_.”

Pssss.

A hiss as Baekhyun slowly squirts out a dollop of whipped cream.

Kyungsoo gapes as Baekhyun gives him a heady look and seductively licks his index finger, tongue flicking out of his mouth slow and measured, Baekhyun’s tongue running up along the side before he steadily slips his entire finger into his mouth, lips puckering in a suck, purposely letting out a string of half-hearted breathy mewls, the noises stirring his arousal.

“How about I have you for dessert instead?” Kyungsoo watches speechless as Baekhyun climbs on _top_ of their kitchen table, all hands and knees. The absolute audacity. And his breath hitches as Baekhyun kisses him, openmouthed and sloppy, fingers curled under his chin, tongue sweet and heavy in his mouth. Kyungsoo doesn’t even register his chair has been pushed back until Baekhyun’s already off the table and in his lap. “Mm, I bet you taste good.”

Kyungsoo holds his breath as Baekhyun drops down to the floor, gets on his knees, fingers nimbly undoing the top button of his jeans, unzipping him quickly, Kyungsoo groaning as his boyfriend springs his cock free from his pants, already half-hard, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers wrapping around him. Pssss. Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see Baekhyun looking up at him mischievously, whipped cream in a place it _definitely_ shouldn’t be, but before Kyungsoo can object, Baekhyun engulfs his cock down to the base, ripping a hard gasp from his throat. And Baekhyun flat-out whines when Kyungsoo pulls on his hair, his boyfriend bobbing his head up and down, Kyungsoo whimpering as Baekhyun blows him, his boyfriend’s mouth hot and warm.

Fuck.

Kyungsoo swears out loud this time as Baekhyun deepthroats him, the tip of his cock nudging at the back of Baekhyun’s throat, the sound of Baekhyun half-gagging only serving to heighten his arousal. Baekhyun looks sinful, all wide-eyes and spit-slicked lips, pink and slightly swollen, mouth parted in a pant as he gazes at Kyungsoo. Fuck. Baekhyun lets out another soft wanting whine, his mouth dropping open for Kyungsoo to insert his fingers, his thumb dipping into Baekhyun’s mouth to brush over his boyfriend’s tongue, running along Baekhyun’s teeth, ridges digging into his skin, the thrill running through him as he pushes three fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth, his boyfriend’s lips soft and pliant. And Baekhyun stares at him as he pumps his fingers in, eyes fluttering as he sucks, mouth stretching widely as Kyungsoo shoves his fingers in as deep as they can go. Always so eager.

A pitiful whine.

Wet, sloppy.

Kyungsoo wipes away the drool from the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth with his thumb, letting his slicked fingers splay across his boyfriend’s cheek, wet digits running a messy trail over Baekhyun’s skin. Beautiful. And he groans when Baekhyun swallows him again, tongue teasingly swirling around his tip, Baekhyun’s hands rubbing at the inside of his thighs, coaxing. A particularly sharp tug on his boyfriend’s hair causes Baekhyun to groan, the vibration making the arousal tighten in his groin, and Kyungsoo snaps his hips upwards unbiddenly in response, Baekhyun somehow managing not to choke as Kyungsoo pushes his boyfriend’s head down too.

It doesn’t take long before Kyungsoo finishes, Baekhyun not stopping even as Kyungsoo does, whimpering as Baekhyun continues sucking after swallowing, still sensitive, fingers tightening in Baekhyun’s hair in a silent plea, eyes shut tightly.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to Baekhyun looking at him with an annoyingly smug expression. “Sweet.”

He groans, shaking his head in exasperation.

Baekhyun winks up at him. “I wouldn’t mind having you for dessert every night.”

Kyungsoo feels the heat pricking his cheeks, any retort he had dying on his lips.

Whipped, maybe Kyungsoo is just the tiniest bit whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭🍬🍫
>
>> Got me feeling like  
> Pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum
> 
>   
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
